Dark
by Y0ur-Mus3
Summary: "You're going to die." the doctor told Matthew who was laying on the hospital bed. "You might not wake up tonight"


Dark

_A/N: In this the countries are humans. Matthew is sick and is about to die. Angst insues._

* * *

"Mr. Williams, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," the doctor, Kiku Honda started making eye contact with his patient, Matthew Williams. Matthew, fearing the worst as he saw the doctor's grim expression, nodded for him to go on.

"We did all we could, we did multiple surgeries but I'm afraid the tumor has already spread in too many areas," he paused searching his patients face for any emotion, there was none. "you're going to die" Doctor Honda told him grimly holding his brown clipboard in one hand letting it hang at his side, placing his pencil in the breast pocket of his uniform. "I am very sorry.."

"O-oh.." Matthew was overcome with shock as he tried to register what was supposed to happen to him gripping the white sheets of his hospital bed.

"...chances are that you might not wake up this morning" Matthew nodded tears starting to prick the corner of his eyes but he held them back by biting his bottom lip. "Would you like something to eat?" The Japanese doctor asked for the poor man was pale. Matthew shook his head numbly having lost his appetite during the discussion. The Japanese man bowed and left the room closing the door behind him with a _'click'_.

Matthew covered his face with his hands he could feel the tears building up but they didn't leak out of his eyes. 'The irony eh?...' Matthew thought laying back down and staring at the white ceiling of his hospital room. 'I'm close to dying and nobody came to visit me..not even Alfred..my own twin brother..' He sighed.

* * *

It took him some time (a couple hours of staring mindlessly out the window) before he accepted his fate. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, 'It's not like anybody would miss me anyways...' Matthew reasoned, he wasn't sure how he felt about it that reason though.. He looked out the window it was already dark out and the street lights were already on. He checked the clock,

'12:03' it read.

'Anytime now...' His heart was filling with dread and sorrow and the feeling of neglect and of course loneliness that had always haunted him for years and years came back full force and it hurt even worse now that he found out his life would be cut short he was only 19! But at the same time he was feeling a weird sense of peace.

No longer did he have to feel negative things like sadness, neglect, anger, and most of all loneliness..

No longer did he have to live in his brother's shadow and be constantly forgotten or mistaken as him...

Matthew's eyes felt heavy. The noises coming from the TV were faint to him now as he started to drift closer and closer to his end.

"-ttie! Mattie!" He heard and then the door slammed open against the wall revealing Alfred wearing his famous bomber jacket with the number 50 on it. Alfred ran to his bedside and grasped his hand in his own. "P-Please! D-Don't close your eyes! Please! Mattie!"

Last thing he saw was Alfred's tear streaked face staring at him and his mouth moving pleadingly, begging for him to stay awake, no doubt forming words of some kind, but he simply couldn't hear them anymore.

Everything was dark

* * *

_A/N: AH! *stretches* Finally done! :DD I was reading a story about Suicidal!Canada and I thought of this ^^ hoped you guys enjoyed this. (Though considering how many people read my other Canada angst oneshots there will be no one reading this -goes and sobs pathetically in a dark corner-). well about Canada's human age... hm...I'm not exactly sure how old he is in human but since Alfred is 19 i also made him 19._

_oh and uh one more thing.. I was just recently looking through the HetaOni tag on Tumblr ;_;)/ and i have a plot forming on my head about my favorite character Canada (or America for when England goes blind SPOILER!) for HetaOni ^^ what do you guys think? should I make one? _

_Started Writing: 9:23 PM Nov. 9, 2012_

_Finished Writing: 9:50 PM Nov. 9, 2012_

_Proof Read: 10:00 PM Nov. 9, 2012_


End file.
